Brago
Brago is a halfhuman, half Galilean Plumber on Earth-68. He appears in the series John Smith 10 and Ryder 10. In John Smith 10, he was Magister of Earth for a time, then he surrendered his post, resigning from the Plumbers. In Ryder 10, he is just an officer, though has a high level of authority. Appearance Brago has greyish skin with dark bluish hair. He usually wears a Plumbers suit. Personality Brago was originally a cold and uncaring character, doing only his task. He saw John and others as weak, and not worth his time. However, overtime, he sees John as a valuable ally, saying that he was one of the few Plumbers he could trust for backup. He originally worked alone, but after seeing how John worked with a team, he formed his own team, with Xylene and Andreas. He doesn't show much emotion, putting his duties as a Plumber before everything. Powers and Abilities Brago is a specialist in manipulating gravity. He can make objects lighter or heavier, and is able to manipulate gravity around all objects. He also developed the ability to focus gravity into condensed "gravity balls" of varying sizes. They can range from simple energy balls, to giant, colliding forces of gravity that can tear through his enemies, even able to defeat Vilgax and injure Diagon. He has enhanced strength and durability, and can cover his body in reddish brown rock, the same as regular Galilean's skins, increasing his durability even more. He also has his own orbit, allowing attacks to orbit around him. It is these powers that made him the strongest Plumber alive, with the possible exception of John. With his rock armor, he is immune to lava and radiation, shown to take NRG's lava and radiation attacks, even able to hold NRG in his true form. It is possible that he's obtained the ability to create gravity. Weaknesses HIs powers are consciously used, so if hit by an attack, most notably and commonly lightning, while using his gravity powers, they stop as he loses focus. He isn't as powerful on planets with lower gravity. That's because he manipulates the gravity around him, and doesn't produce it. If his rock layering is damaged enough, or if he gets tired enough, the rock layering is destroyed. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Appearances John Smith 10 *War of the Worlds Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *War of the Worlds Part 2 (John Smith 10) *Crunch Time *Star Light, Star Bright *Andreas' Fault (John Smith 10) (silhouette only) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle *General John (first re-appearance) *Last Laugh (John Smith 10) (hologram) *Justice Phantom Watch *The Sixth Round (first re-appearance) *A New Hero (John Smith 10) Omniverse * Desperate Trivia *Brago is based off a character of the same name from the manga Zatch Bell, known as Gash Bell ''in Japan. In this manga, he is the main rival of the main character, as well as one of the strongest characters in the manga. **This is reflected here as being the strongest Plumber alive. *John scanned him to unlock Gravattack. *Brago gained respect for Sir George after fighting alongside him against Diagon. *Brago has fought several powerful villains, such as Vilgax, Diagon, Zombozo, and Metal John. **Of those, only Metal John defeated him. *Zatch Bell uses spells, one of the strongest being Dioga. Brago was the first to use a Dioga spell in that series. **It's from this series that I got the name for my avatar. *Brago finally fights John in The Sixth Round. After a long fight, John defeats him, but because he knocked him out with methane, not through physical strength, though they were both at their limits. So it's still uncertain who is stronger between them. *After being controlled by Phantom and turned into a zombie, he resigns from the Plumbers, taking this event as a sign of weakness. *It's revealed in A New Hero (John Smith 10) that he is considered weak amongst Galileans, due to being half human. Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Brago appears in the series Ryder 10, still a Plumber. However, compared to his John Smith 10 version, he is toned down in power, but not in potential. He is only a Plumber Officer on Earth, and his powers are the same as regular Galileans. Appearances *Grudge Match (Ryder 10) * The Color of Monkey (Ryder 10) * Back With a Vengeance (Ryder 10) * Area 51 (Ryder 10) * A Knight to Remember (Ryder 10) Wanderer * The Rooters of All Evil (Ryder 10) Dioga_Gurabidon.png|Dioga gravity ball 250px-Diborudo_Jii_Gurabidon.jpg|Black gravity attack, used first against Diagon See Also *Brago (Zatch Bell) 'Dioga beta''' Category:John Smith 10 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Male Heroes Category:Plumbers Category:Magister Category:Heroes Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:New Chess Pieces Category:Gravity Aliens Category:Ryder 10